


Companion

by Arctimon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctimon/pseuds/Arctimon
Summary: Every once in a while, even the most solitaire of people needs someone to be with...even if that means getting a visitor in the middle of the night. Mostly Go Go/Robbie, slight Wasabi/Aspen; takes place after the last chapter of "Fathom".





	Companion

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. Not any of the Big Hero 6 characters, not Aspen, not Robbie, not the cats. Not **any** cats._

* * *

_**Companion** _

The car pulled up in front of the complex, the three occupants inside all tired from the day's events. The girl in the backseat had slept almost the entire way back to the apartment, her glasses disheveled and her hair a mess.

"Honey Lemon?"

The driver poked her in the knee, but didn't get a response.

"Yeah, she's out."

"I can get her up."

The passenger leaned her head toward the Latina. "Andre's here."

" _What?"_ Honey Lemon's body shot up and looked wildly around. _"Mi amor?"_

"One of these days, she's going to catch on."

Go Go smiled as her roommate continued to whip her head back and forth. "But until then..."

Honey Lemon stepped out of the car, her keys in her hand. "I am going to sleep very well tonight. Go Go, are you coming?"

Wasabi saw that the Korean was not moving in her seat. "I'll be up in a second. I have to talk to Wasabi about something."

As she disappeared up the stairs, Go Go focused her attention on Wasabi, who had now pulled the car into park next to the building. He set the emergency break as he shut off the car. "Not even going to invite me in, Go Go?"

"I'll be quick," she said. "Besides, I don't think you want Honey Lemon to hear this conversation."

He set his phone down into the cup holder, ready to hear what she had to say.

"I need to apologize to you."

Wasabi stared at her. "For what?"

She leaned back into the seat, her arms crossed. "For Aspen. I thought she was going to hurt you. I thought that she was hiding something from you, and you were going to get hurt from it. And while I...wasn't _incorrect_ , it was something that wasn't in her control. I should've trusted you; you're the best judge of character out of all of us. And I didn't listen. So...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Go Go. Part of me _was_ putting my heart in front of my head. And that got me into a terrible situation where we almost got hurt. I should be apologizing to you guys."

The two stayed silent for a bit. Go Go tapped the side of the door, looking out the window. The stars were just beginning to come out, each one shining over their heads.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

She turned back to him. "What is?"

He had his phone out in front of him again, the screen black. "Everything that's happened to us. A year ago, the most stressful thing I was worried about was the upcoming semester. A month ago, I didn't even know of Aspen's existence until she ran into my work. I didn't even know who she really was until less than two weeks ago. And now...I'm scared of what's going to happen next. And not just for me." He rubbed the screen with his thumb. "For her too."

Wasabi didn't hear a response. He looked over at his passenger to see her staring into him. "What?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I mean...yeah. I do." He hit his forehead on the steering wheel repeatedly. "It's stupid, isn't it? Going crazy over someone you've just met and barely know?"

"No."

He turned his head to see Go Go shaking hers. Her voice lowered to a whisper, a certain motorcycle-driving Latino now on her mind.

"I don't think that's stupid at all."

She pulled her own phone out and shook it. "I _do_ understand." She chuckled to herself. "We're suppose to be the level-headed ones, Wasabi. The ones that keep the situation under control. The ones that counter the insanity that's everyone else. The ones that are suppose to lead the normal lives. And after what's happened to you, and with me and Robbie...things are changing for us. It's a bit of a shock, yeah. But we just gotta roll with it."

"Honey Lemon's sane."

"Trust me," Go Go smirked. "I've lived with her for almost a year now. There is _nothing_ sane about that girl."

Wasabi laughed as well, the two enjoying the moment. As their laughter died down, he glanced back at his cell. "So...what do I do? I've never been in anything close to resembling a relationship before."

"And you think _I_ have?" she retorted. "I don't even know if what I have _is_ a relationship. You and Aspen are probably farther along than I am." She opened the car door and stepped out. "For not knowing what it entails, you're pretty good at it."

He put his phone away as she walked around to the other side, leaning on the door frame. "I just hope she's OK."

"She will be, in time. And we'll be there to make sure she is. And so will you."

Go Go put her hands on his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, Wasabi..."

"I know where you live. And now you know where _I_ live."

"I still cannot believe that you've never shown us your apartment. We've known you for how long? And you just let Aspen stroll in there like it's nothing?" Go Go let out a small laugh. "What? She sleep in your bed too?"

Wasabi's face went crimson, telling her everything she needed to know.

" _That_ sort of advice is going to cost you extra." She straightened up, now heading toward her apartment. "Good night, Wasabi. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Go Go."

* * *

Ahh, yes.

Night.

The time of day that the vast majority of people were suppose to be asleep, recharging the batteries both in their bodies and in their phones.

Only one of those was actually filling up in the case of Go Go.

She hadn't bothered to check what time it was, even though the alarm clock was shining into her field of vision. Her phone was on the bedside table as well as a spare piece of gum. Honey Lemon joked that she couldn't go a day without chewing it.

She was right.

Go Go stared straight at the ceiling, wondering when sleep was going to come. It hadn't yet, and the atmosphere was perfect for it. Honey Lemon, for once, was quiet and not sawing any logs in her slumber. It should have been a night where sleep came to her instantly.

Yeah. About that.

Something about her conversation with Wasabi had stuck with her all through the night. She had let Honey Lemon talk her ear off all during dinner and even as she was climbing up the stairs to go to sleep.

And now she was laying in bed, the sheet over her legs and her yellow shirt clinging to her body, waiting for her NREM sleep stage to start. And that wasn't happening.

She couldn't get the image of Wasabi and Aspen out of her head. The way he looked at her at the docks. The way they seemed to be almost perfect for each other, even though they hadn't known each other two weeks ago.

It was annoying. And she was annoyed that she thought it was annoying.

It wasn't their fault. Seeing your whole life get destroyed before your eyes was a fate that Go Go didn't wish on anyone, especially not Aspen. She had been manipulated and lied to by everyone. If she was in her position, she would not have taken it lightly either.

She let out a breath through her nose. This was stupid. All she had to do was close her eyes, and everything would be fine.

Right?

Go Go turned her head to the left. The four balls of fur didn't have the same problems she had; they were comfortably resting in their beds, not a care in the world.

"Wish I was a cat."

She grabbed her phone and started scrolling through her photos. Maybe she could find something that could put her to sleep. She sifted through the pictures, going back to ones from a few weeks prior. There was her and Honey Lemon moving stuff back into the apartment, Fred trying (and failing) to balance a box on his head. The entire gang sitting in a circle trying to do yoga, raisins strewn around them.

She paused for a moment, and went to the next one.

It was of Robbie, the last picture she had taken of him. He was working on his bike, and had been for quite a while when she snapped this. Frustrated that he couldn't solve what was ailing his cycle, he had taken a wrench to almost the entire chassis, the metalwork strewn all around him. Sweat was pouring down his face and arms, the jacket carelessly tossed to the side.

Go Go wasn't much of a picture taker (she left that sort of thing to Honey Lemon), but she had taken the opportunity to capture the moment. She liked it so much that she ended up using it as his profile picture in her phone.

She hit the Home button to go back to the main screen, then hit the green phone icon. Her fingers were on automatic as he hit his name in her contacts. She brought the phone to her ear as the dial tone rang loudly. She tapped her volume down a few times; no reason to wake Honey Lemon up.

" _..'lo?"_

"Hey."

" _Hey."_ A second passed before the next words, probably due to him checking the caller ID. _"Go Go? Is that you?"  
_

"Yeah, it's me."

Robbie groaned as the bed creaked underneath him. _"Go Go, it's almost two in the morning."  
_

"I know." Go Go rubbed the edge of the sheet between her fingers. "I just...wanted to call you."

_"Is everything OK?"  
_

She sighed loudly. "I don't…know."

" _Does the giant laser beam that came out of the sky last week have anything to do with it?"_

"What can I say? I live in an interesting city."

" _A little too interesting, in my mind."  
_

The quiet hung in the air for a couple seconds while Go Go shifted in her bed. She was just now beginning to realize what she had done, and this was not in her wheelhouse at all.

" _Kind of an odd time to be calling me, huh?"_

"Sorry," Go Go said. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. But I should've just waited until the morning."

_"I don't mind. I wasn't really asleep anyway. Well...I was trying to. But the friend I'm living with is playing some video game in the house, and it's very loud. Not the first time he's done this. But at least it's not someone snoring."  
_

Go Go perked her ear up to hear her roommate, but nothing came from downstairs. "She's actually quiet now. That's not the reason why I couldn't sleep."

" _It's OK,"_ Robbie quipped. _"You can say you were thinking about me."_

She shook her head, thankful he couldn't see her. "Yeah, whatever." She glanced at the alarm clock and noted the time. "It's late. We should try to get some sleep. I'll...call you tomorrow, OK?"

" _Sure thing."_

She paused for just a moment before her thumb hovered over the End Call button.

" _Go Go."  
_

She brought the phone back up to her ear.

" _You know you can talk to me, right? I know we haven't kept in touch for a while, but...I want you to know that."_

Go Go nodded. "I know."

" _Good night."  
_

"Night."

She hung up the call, now feeling even worse. Hearing him had been helpful, but it did nothing to alleviate the worry in her mind.

A soft meow came from her left, and Go Go turned to see all four furry faces staring up at her.

"What?" She couldn't help but smile. "I don't remember asking for the peanut gallery's opinion. But since you're offering..."

She leaned down over the bed, and the brown and white cat stepped forward and walked into her outstretched palm. She brought the kitten up to her level and laid on her side. "Want to be my snuggle buddy for the night, Harley?"

Harley rubbed up against her stomach and yawned. It curled up and almost immediately dozed off.

"Good chat, Harley."

* * *

It was an hour and a half later, and Go Go's mind was not feeling any better. Her arm was, since it was currently stroking the body of the kitten, who was sleeping so soundly that the Korean had been insanely jealous.

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was steady. All she needed was another couple of minutes, and maybe she could get some shut-eye before the sun came up.

Go Go's brain was right on the edge of retiring for the night when she heard the apartment door open and close quietly. It tricked her into thinking it was just the house settling, so she didn't think anything of it.

Not the stairs either.

Nor the floor.

It wasn't until the bed creaked underneath the additional weight that she realized what was happening.

The new arrival laid down, pulling the sheet over their body. Creeping as close as he dared, he put his arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. Go Go opened her eyes slightly, and as quietly as she could, whispered to him.

"...I don't remember giving you a key to my apartment."

The voice chuckled behind her. "You didn't. _Someone_ did, though."

Go Go could only shake her head. "I am going to kill that girl."

"She means well, Go Go."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to put _her_ in a well in the morning."

She could only guess what Robbie's expression was like, but it was probably one of terror. "You don't have a well around, right?"

"Well. Hole. Grave. Whatever you want to call it."

They let the silence sit for a bit. Having completely his trip a few moments ago, Robbie's body still smelled of smoke and the road. It was a scent that she enjoyed, but it wasn't something she was used to at this time at night.

"What's wrong, Go Go?"

Yup, she wasn't going to get out of this one, but not for lack of trying. "You driving in the middle of the night to get here, that's what. It's dangerous."

"I'm used to it."

"And don't you have to work in the morning?"

"Don't worry about that."

"...You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

Go Go turned to head back toward him, and for the first time saw his face. Robbie was looking at her with a level of concern she'd never seen before. It was jarring. Cute...but jarring.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

Robbie smirked at her. "Yes, you've told me that a very large amount of times."

Her cheek hit the pillow again, staring off at the wall. She was more used to people talking to her about feelings, not the other way around. This wasn't her strong suit. But the guy behind her was making it quite clear he wasn't going to drop it.

So here goes.

"It's just..."

Go Go's mind began to flood with all of the events from the past few weeks. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, sniffling loudly.

"I pride myself on being the normal one. I love my friends, but they can be really over-the-top sometimes. Whenever crazy things happen, they look to me to keep them sane. And Wasabi's like that too. But he met someone. Someone who just adds to the crazy. It's not her fault, but she's...got issues."

"So, we're talking about girls?" Robbie chuckled. "Do you want to have a pillow fight to make yourself feel better?"

"Robbie, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

Go Go started drumming the bed with her fingers. "She's a good person, and Wasabi really likes her. But they only met a couple of weeks ago. And I'm worried that he's going too fast with it."

His body shuffled a little closer to her. "So like what we're doing?"

She bit her bottom lip, surprised at the question. "Robbie, ever since Hiro's brother died, this whole year has been a blur. And I like going fast...when I have control. When I don't, it's a whole different story. I just don't feel like I have control anymore. And I'm..."

She couldn't say the last word, instead choosing to fall quiet. She could feel his eyes staring into the back of her head, trying to figure her out.

"You're scared."

She shrugged her shoulders in a half-hearted gesture. "Maybe? I'm not sure. I don't really know what I'm feeling these days."

Go Go didn't get a response, so she wanted to clarify. "It doesn't make any sense, I know. I'm just rambling on at this point."

She felt Robbie's arm snake underneath the pillow, coming to rest below her neck. His other arm was still on her waist, but now just a little tighter. He was clearly thinking hard about what to say.

"Well, you _are_ right. It doesn't make a lot of sense. But..."

He paused, his breath coming down on the back of her head. "Go Go, you don't have to figure anything out tonight. Not Wasabi, not me, not anyone. You're not doing yourself any favors. And I don't know everything that's going on, but you're not going to find an answer at three in the morning."

"I just wish I knew what to do."

"You think I know?" Robbie said. "Go Go, I've never been in this position before. I've never had...friends."

For the second time, she turned her head to face him, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm not good at any of this. With your friends, with you. This is all new to me. I'm just taking it one day at a time. That's all I _can_ do. It gets frustrating sometimes, yeah, but I just keep pushing forward. I didn't get this chance when I was younger, because no one wanted to be around the kid with the attitude and the weird hair. So I plan on making the most of it. And that's what you should do too."

Robbie stared into her eyes. "And meeting someone and hitting it off just like that? It's not weird, really. My grandparents got married after only knowing each other for three months, and they were together for almost sixty years until she passed away. That's pretty good in my mind."

Go Go smiled at him.

"Did I say anything that helped?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." She turned back away from him, her hand coming to rest on his. "Thanks, Robbie."

"You're welcome."

The two laid there for a second, enjoying the moment.

"But in case you want to, we can still pillow fight."

"You would lose. Badly."

"Oh, really?" Robbie asked. "I take that bet."

"Fine." She closed her eyes. "We'll lay down the terms at breakfast."

"Fair enough. Guess we should-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Go Go had noticed it too: a mass was moving underneath the sheet, lazily going back and forth on the far side of the bed.

"Um."

The mound reached the top part of the sheet, the creature now making itself known.

" _Mew."_

Harley blinked rapidly at the sight of the two in bed. Robbie narrowed his eyes at the kitten.

"...I didn't know you had a cat."

Smiling, Go Go wordlessly pointed off the bed, and Robbie leaned up to see the other three animals on the floor. "Correction. I didn't know you had _cats_."

"It's a long story." She watched as Harley jumped down to walk back to her sisters. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

"Fair enough."

The two situated themselves, her back snug up against his chest. Her left arm was straight out, slightly grazing his underneath the pillow. Her finger was softly rubbing his hand, slowing down as they started to finally drift off to sleep.

"Thank you, by the way. For coming. You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he whispered. "But after you called, I knew that I wanted to do something. And sometimes...it's just better to be with the people you care about, no matter when it is."

She smiled into the pillow.

"Plus, I wasn't working tomorrow, anyway. I sent you the wrong schedule."

And now the eye roll.

"But it was mostly the 'people you care about' part."

Go Go shook her head slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

His heavy breathing was the answer, his tiredness no longer able to be held down. She tightened the grip on his hand as she sleep finally overtook them, not knowing that in a few hours time, there would be a very excited Latina and the painted portrait of the two in bed waiting for her.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It goes to show that even the most secure people can have insecurities, and I feel that with everything that happened with Wasabi, Go Go would be second guessing herself with Robbie. As stated above, circumstances beyond their control have caused their current romantic interests to come into their lives, and she's a fan of being in control.

This story didn't come together quite as much as I wanted to, but I still think it's a pretty good one to tell. Plus, any time I can have Robbie make an appearance is a plus. I know there's a lot of people who like him, and I do have other stories with him in the works, including one where he'll meet Aspen, and a giant one which is his **Fathom** , so to speak.

The release schedule will change slightly. Instead of both this story and the prologue of **Overnight** coming out today, I will be pushing back the prologue to tomorrow. I want to give both uploads time for people to enjoy them and not push them out together. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait.

Also, you should totally find the chibi Robbie picture snuggling with chibi Go Go on DeviantArt under iamaddictedtocoffee.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time, everyone.


End file.
